


A Kiss Under Moonlight

by Alabaster86



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alabaster86/pseuds/Alabaster86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka and Suki discuss love, past and present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss Under Moonlight

“You loved her, didn’t you?”

Suki glanced up at the moon. It was huge in the sky, yellow and ripe looking. And it was beautiful, as beautiful as she imagined the ice princess, Yue, had been.  Then she watched Sokka’s face, the emotions ripple across its planes and slopes, the hint of pain and loss in his eyes. And she wondered if he would lie.

“Yeah, I guess I did.”  The Water Tribesman looked stricken then, as if he had wounded his lover.

“Relax, Sokka. It’s all right.” Her own blue-grey eyes full of gratitude, she cupped his cheek, running her finger across the bit of stubble, delighting in its roughness. “I’m glad that you told me the truth.”

“Loving her doesn’t mean I don’t love you.”

“I know.” And Suki _did_ know and felt no jealousy.  “When you left Kyoshi Island, your life was sort of up in the air.”

Sokka laughed. The sound was slightly squeaky. “Up in the air, ha, yeah, because we flew around on Appa; good one, Suki.”

The young woman flicked back her auburn hair and rolled her eyes. “That’s not quite what I meant. Anyway, I didn’t expect to see you again. You didn’t owe me anything. And I didn’t owe you anything.”

“Wait, does that mean you loved someone else too?”

She shrugged. “No, I mean not between meeting you on Kyoshi and then again at the ferry terminal. But, before, I had a thing for…it doesn’t matter. I was only fourteen and he was older and he left, like you did. And he never came back. So, I guess that’s what I came to expect…..never to see people again once they’d left me behind.” She was lost in her thoughts for a moment but then smiled brilliantly. “But here you are and here I am. What were the chances?”

“I know, right. It’s like fate or something.”  Sokka took her hand. “I’m really glad.”

Sokka could be silly. And Sokka could be excitable and even a bit over the top. But when he had something serious to say, all that disappeared and a level-headed, reliable, articulate young man emerged. Suki loved them both, loved all aspects of her man, even the ones that drove her crazy; because, really, love was not true love without that acceptance.

“I’m glad too.”

It was Sokka’s turn to gaze at the moon.  He half smiled and let out a sigh.  “I like to think that Yue is watching over me and you now as well.  She was a good person. You would have liked her, Suki.”

“A guardian? Couldn’t hurt, could it?” 

Suki leaned forward and Sokka, understanding what she wanted and needed, put his arms about her shoulders and pulled her in to him. They remained like that for some time, enjoying the warmth of the embrace, the safety and security that each felt.

When Suki pulled away a bit and tilted her head upwards, Sokka met her lips with his. It was a soft kiss, sweet and gentle. They knew of more passionate kisses, ones that bruised and aroused. But now was not the time.

“Love you,” Sokka declared. Ocean blue eyes misted over.

“And I love you.”

They broke apart, only for a moment, before linking hands and walking along the damp sand. The moonlight dusted their shoulders and gave everything a dreamlike glow.

With a mischievous glint in her eyes, Suki gave Sokka’s hand a yank. They stumbled into the warm water and began to laugh. It was time for one of those passionate kisses.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
